


Whatever It Takes

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Infamous [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Bodyswap, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Rescue, Superpowers, Tactile Telekinesis, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Love, Twisted, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Felix probably shouldn't have messed with Jack.





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Markiplierfan123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/gifts).



> Basically the climax of this story ;-) Also Autori and Acodi were Anti's code names for Felix and Cry, and Cry was the guy who escorted Mark under an alias.

Mark woke quietly in the back of his mind, and it was almost like a theatre. He walked through the doors, gazing upon a big screen and a few seats, one occupied by a man in a gray suit.

 

"Um...hello?" He asks, but the man doesn't turn around, he only continues to watch the screen, which right now is showing the psycho that tortured him getting the shit knocked out of him. He slowly approached the chairs, taking a moment to look at the man in the suit. When he finally noticed Mark, he gave him a big, devious smile, and smacked his hand on the chair next to him.

 

"You're here! Sit, this is getting good." He says, and Mark raises an eyebrow.

 

"Who even are you and why do you look like me?"

 

"I'm your subconscious!" The man says happily, crossing his legs as his eyes stay glued to the screen. "But I guess you can call me Dark or something."

 

"Why Dark?"

 

The guy shrugs, finally turning back to Mark. "Because whenever you say you have 'dark thoughts' that's me!"

 

"Joy." Mark says, deflated, so the guy turns back to the screen.

 

"Getting a little tougher here aren't we Jack?" He hears the guy say, and he knows Jack? He thought it was weird he'd called him by name on the phone, but he figured it was because Mark had him saved as a contact.

 

"Ye've always been weaker than me, Felix." So his name was Felix? What the hell did Felix and Alex have to do with Mark and Jack?

 

Then Mark remembered.

 

Jack said that he had been on the run from some bad people, and shitty things would happen if they caught up to him.

 

If only he knew shitty things meant being kidnapped, tortured, then forced to the back of his mind along with his subconscious, who is apparently a well dressed guy who wears eyeliner.

 

Jack was a bad influence on him, he was sure of it.

 

"Why don't you just give me the files, Jack? I'm sure your father would lend them to you." Jack's father? He'd only known the man who went by Anti for a few years before he was introduced to Jack. He seemed a little shady, but he had no idea he was caught up in something involving...files?

 

"We aren't quite on speakin' terms right now." Jack argues, and Mark can see his hand land another punch to Felix's face, taking him to the ground.

 

Holy _shit_ Jack was strong.

 

"Shame, I really liked him. He made it so much easier for me to get your little boytoy and trick you into coming here. Of course, Cry posing as Alex made it so much better. How stupid could you be to not recognize him?" Felix laughed, and now Mark was confused.

 

Anti was the reason he got kidnapped?

 

"Could you stop thinking so hard? Your thoughts are so fucking loud." Dark says, and Mark shrugs at him sheepishly. "Besides, I have no idea why you thought Jack would intentionally put you in harms way, he loves you so much it makes me sick."

 

"Oh boo hoo." Mark deadpans, and he hears Jack gasp as his body falls. His head throbbed harshly at the blow, and Dark laughed in joy.

 

"Ooooh he's a fighter!" He yells, grimacing childishly as Felix climbs atop them and lands numerous blows.

 

"You know," Felix clicks his tongue, punching him again, "we could have been teammates." He smiles, and Mark's anger is boiling harshly. Suddenly, Jack pushes Felix off of him, and his body goes flying across the room. Jack stands up and brushes himself off, laughing.

 

"Could've been bein' the keyword. M'not as weak as my father Fe," Jack says, placing his foot on Felix's chest and applying pressure slowly with a smirk on his face. "I'll do whatever it takes to save the people I love."

 

He could hear Felix coughing, and Jack pressed his foot down harder, and Mark closed his eyes so he didn't have to see him if he died. Instead, Jack leaned down in front of him, grabbing his shirt, and spit in his face.

 

"See ye next time, Fe. Maybe ye'll learn one day." With that, Mark felt nauseous, and he saw Dark waving at him as he was pushed back to the front of his consciousness. They were back outside of the warehouse, and Jack was passed out in his arms. He shook him a little bit, and he moved slightly, hand going directly to his bloody nose.

 

"Holy shite...that was the most fun I've had in five years!" Jack cheered, and Mark rolled his eyes and winced. "Oh shit, m'sorry...ye look like shite." Jack laughs, sitting up on the ground and fluffing his dirty hair.

 

"Who's fault is that?"

 

"Yers fer not listenin' to me and gettin' kidnapped." Jack scolds, and Mark huffs in annoyance as he laughs. "Here, I can take ye home and get my ma to heal ye." He says, and Mark happily obliges, slowly standing up and holding onto Jack as they make their way back to the car.

 

"I heard what you said." Mark whispers, and Jack glances at him with a harsh look. Mark pays it no mind, and Jack sighs.

 

"I know. That's an effect of me takin' over yer body. Sorry bout that by the way."

 

"It's okay. You did what was best."

 

"No, I did what was easiest. I shouldn't have just waltzed into yer life like that. It was wrong of me." He muses, and Mark shakes his head.

 

"Shut up. I missed you. I _hate_ you for this, but I missed you."

 

Jack laughs, taking his seat in the passenger side and laying back. "Yeah. I guess I missed ye too."


End file.
